


When I Grow Up

by LillyGrant (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Career Change, Gen, Growing Up, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LillyGrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll looking back at my thoughts when I decided I wanted to change my answer to the almighty question; what do you want to be when you grow up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Grow Up

What do you want to be when you grow up?  
I always knew what I was going to be  
Always  
I planned, plotted and thought  
9 years of my life went into this fool proof plan  
No mistakes, no distraction just a plan  
I wasn't going to fail  
I wasn't going to have a risky dream  
No acting  
No singing  
No dancing  
No risks  
Until I changed my mind  
Now I'm losing my mind  
All that work  
All the thought  
My safe, comforting plan was ruined  
Now I have a dream  
A new, exciting dream  
It was risky and different  
But I wanted it bad  
Now what?  
I don't have a plan  
I don't have any idea how to achieve this  
The chance of it not working was bigger than the chance of it working  
Stupid dream and teenage ideas  
What do you want to be when you grow?  
I don't really know anymore


End file.
